What If They Had Met Before?
by Peonies-Not-Ponies
Summary: "I wish we had met before they convinced you life was war." Tellings of a life where this is true. (Musical & Movie)
1. Chapter 1

**" I wish we'd met before, they convinced you, life was war."**

Ah yes. Sherwood. The small town that was big enough for a 7/11, but not for more than two restaurants. Jason Dean knew this as the third to last place that his mother was alive to see. A whole summer's worth of bulldozing was to come.

Jason preferred summer demolitions. He didn't have to deal with switching schools. And he could at least put a few posters up for the block of time. Be a real kid.

To his mother, three months was the best time to change her personality to meet neighbors. She was so good it was scary, a new persona for each town. Her family would go home and applause her for being an uptight rich woman, or a laidback soccer-mom.

"Jason," she called from the kitchen, "Come here and tell me how this looks."

The boy slid off his bed, peaking through the dining room to see a bright yellow sundress and poofy hair, "This looks cool. But do people in Ohio really look like this?"

She smiled at her son, "Only the rich one's honey. Your dad is doing a side job for a family. They've got a kid around your age, and they invited over for lunch."

"That's a first." He straightened up, raising a brow.

Grinning, she grabbed his shoulders and got to his level, deep brown eyes looking at her child's, "Your dad tries his hardest to help us out. It'll be good to have a friend for the summer."

He nodded, and pulled away. Going back to his room to the box in the corner. Clothes neatly folded inside, he picked out a plain deep blue t-shirt, and his nicest pair of jeans. Wondering if their son was snobby.

Examining himself in his bathroom mirror, he smoothed back his hair. Looking at his face in detail as he put on his father's cologne that he snatched from his room. Realizing that this was the best he'd look due to his lack of clothes that fit. Growing so much from when he'd shopped last April.

Fourteen never looked so good.

 **:( I wish they'd let you indent on mobile! Reviews appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Back when JDs father was a nice man, he wore nice dress shirts instead of tacky salesmen-like suits. He had more hair back then too, still slicking it back. The stench of cigarettes overpowering the cologne that he had to steal back from his son.

"If you do anything stupid today we aren't going to let you out of the house until the summer is through." His dad looked back at his kid in the rear view mirror.

His mother rolled her eyes, "That's a bit harsh. I think maybe a week before summer is over is better."

"Well, good thing I'm not going to do anything bad. You two act like I'm some kind of maniac." JD had looked out the window at the rows of nice homes.

"Because you're prepubesnt." His mother laughed, looking to her husband as he smiled, pulling into a grand house's driveway.

The Dean's all made their way to a large backyard after exiting the car. Already hot in the afternoon heat, Jason followed the lead of his mom's dress skirt, he watched a nice, pristine family come into view. Immediately feeling regret and annoyance as he saw no sign of a boy.

Instead, a girl sat. Her hair tied back, she looked at the oncoming family with ease. Today she'd picked out her favorite outfit and had her mother do her lipstick in a light shade. This being the most exciting thing happening in her summer so far.

On cue of her parents, she stood up. Watching her father get ready to introduce his family like trophies.

"Bud Dean! Welcome!" He put on a wide smile, "This is my wife, and my daughter, Veronica."

As off as the families seemed to each other. A very sturdy handshake session ensued. The two teens quickly where ushered away so that the grownups could talk. Their feet swishing through the slightly overgrown grass. They had no idea what to talk about.

"So... Jason-" Veronica began, but was inturupted.

"I go by JD, only my parents call me Jason." He stopped walking as she did.

Tucking a stray peice of hair away, she nodded, "Right. Okay, JD, what do you do for fun?"

He hated icebreakers, but knew they were oh so necessary, "Um, well, I like wandering around and stuff. Playing video games I guess... Burning things."

She rose an eyebrow, "That seems psychotic... Tell me more."

Laughing he looked at the sky, "Not houses or anything like that. I'm not an arsenalist. Mostly books and shit. Stuff that's fun. Like CD's."

"What do CD's do when you burn them?" She asked, continuing to walk with the intriguing boy.

"They melt. Turn to goo. You know, cool things man. What about you Veronica Sawyer? What's your fun factor?" He shoved his hands in his jeans.

"Oh my god. Literally nothing. I watch movies and listen to music like all the other kids in the world." She sighed.

"Hey that's great. Whatever you like to do, you like to do. Whatever is fun to you must be worth something." He shrugged, trying to make her feel less awkward.

Feeling light she nudged him with her shoulder, "Eh, it's not as cool as burning things. I wish I did interesting stuff, like hang out in the park till dusk, go to parties. I'm lame."

JD rolled his eyes, "You're not lame. Having bonfires with CD's isn't grand, it's weird. We can find you a new hobby. Make you feel better about it."

"So I'm charity now?" She groaned, feeling like a royal pain.

"No," he tried to hide his grin, "Just a loser in need of a good ole fashion fun run."

She shook her head and snorted, "Are we going to set fire to something then?"

He scoffed, "At least once."


	3. Chapter 3

Not knowing what to wear when you go out and hang with a boy, Veronica went basic with a black shirt and shorts. Not getting any questions from her parents as she left. Telling them she'd be watching movies with Martha.

The pair agreed on meeting at 7-Eleven. Although it was quite the jaunt for both of them, it was well worth it. Watching JD emerge from the shadows half an hour later than promised. He noticed the slurpee already in her hands.

"I thought you flaked. I was about to leave." She was annoyed.

He put his hands up, making Veronica notice his new outfit almost identical to hers, "My mom and dad were fighting. I ran until my lungs gave out."

She was taken back, "Your parents seemed happy at lunch?"

Leaning against the wall of the store, he sighed, "Yeah, well, things change. Let's go have fun. Put that behind us."

"What do you have in mind?" Veronica asked, seeing how noticable it was that JD was upset.

"Something grand to start the night off." He looked around them, and back to her for any ideas.

"Go to the river to find dead bodies? I don't know, what do kids do anyway? Ride bikes?" The store sign projected fluorescent light onto her smooth face.

Easing a smirk to his face, he shrugged, stepping sideways twords a rack full of bicycles, "Too bad we don't have any..."

His back hit the metal and he turned around, faking the best shocked face he could, "Oh look!"

Veronica shook her head, "No."

He nodded and started to smile wickedly, enjoying her flustered face, visibly conflicted, "This one has pegs!"

Scrunching her nose, she knew it was a horrible thing to do, but something was telling her to stop being a sissy, "What if we get caught? JD, my mom thinks I'm at my friends."

"I'll take the balme like a noble knight. It's what a gentleman does you know." He bowed.

"So does the princess steal bikes too or..? Because, uh, Sleeping Beauty seems a bit different to me?" She watched him take the black pegged one from the rack.

Wheeling it out, she realized it was actually happening, "Screw being a princess Sawyer. You're a teenager. Act like it."

Her eyes followed as he mounted it, looking up to her with wonder, her feet disobeying her heart as she placed her two feet on the back, "Now I'm a theif."

"That's the spirit!" He cheered, taking off down the road.

The wobbly start soon faded into a smooth ride. Escaping from the busy streets. Silent over the crickets and the small noise the tires made on the pavement. Veronica refused to look forward, watching the different houses pass by.

She realized how stupid they must've looked. Cruising down the town's roads under lamplight. The summer breeze traveling through their hair as the bikes chains rattled. Two children going god knows where had to seem ridiculous.

Usually, Veronica would be locked up in her room, watching movies, or television. Hardly being able to picture herself with some kid she'd met earlier that day. Her mind busy with all its crazy thoughts on why it was happening. Hands squeezing the boys shoulders tightly, she closed her eyes and let it set in.

Jason Dean figured out that this was his first real encounter with another kid outside of school. Knowing full well it would never go anywhere, he couldn't picture some rich girl taking interest in hanging out. It felt nice.

The red beeping light of the watertower caught Veronicas eyes when they opened. Almost making her fall as they turned onto the gravel path leading twords the big blue thing.

They stopped, and the girl hopped off. Watching as JD wheeled the bike into bushes, turning around to smile. She felt awkward, her arms becoming weights as she crossed them.

"The veiw on these things is pretty neat. Are you afraid of heights?" He asked, beginning to walk twords the tower.

Shaking her head, she tried to feel excited, "Hell no. You should see me when the fair comes to town. I'm there all day riding rides and stuff."

Cocking his head sideways, he widened his eyes, "We need to go to that. I found a sound technique on how to win those stupid games. We'll have all the goldfish in the world."

"I usually ride the rides alone because my friend Martha. Such a sweetheart really, cannot even handle a carousel." She used her hands to put emphasis on her words.

"Oh hell yeah. Roller coasters are my shit." He turned to look at her on the base of the ladder.

Her eyes followed the winding metal bars. Darkness filling voids she couldn't see, the only light in the area was a lampost. All the way up by where they'd hid the bike. Heights didn't scare her at all. Darkness and falling did, however, making her frightened beyond what she could show. Hiding it from JD.

Moving aside, he gestured twords it, "Go first. Anything happens, I'm right behind you."

Barely getting out a nod. She began to climb, wanting to close her eyes before she'd even gotten to the tenth rung. Each grasp felt like eternity. And to the other teen as well, having to wait every so often for her to get a little ahead. He waited patiently, and felt the still cool June air flow around him in the meantime.

No matter how hard she could try to hide it, Jason Dean knew she was afraid. But he kept his mouth shut for first the impression sense of things. Finally reaching the top after fifteen minutes, he watched her eyes light up at the view.

Shaky hands holding the guard rail tightly, she let her cities birdseye view astonish her. Never knowing that it was such a vivd landscape at night. Making the depressing town seem little. Her perspective changed on just how beautiful it looked against the starlit horizon. Deep blues and purples clashing perfectly.

"Holy fucking shit." She almost yelled, looking back at JDs smug face, the red light flashing perodically.

Hardly paying attention to the veiw. The real picture worth looking at was Veronicas wonder. Stunning to see what other people thought of something he'd done so often. The frequency putting the background on the downlow.

She turned around and looked at the strange boy, "This is mesmerizing Jason Dean. Thank you."

He tipped his head, "No problem. Feels good to show someone a divine thing. But let's just keep this to ourselves. Because this is very illegal."

"I honestly don't even care anymore," She grinned, "What are we gonna burn now that we're on a roll?"

Reaching into his back pocket of his jeans, he pulled a tiny blue lighter. And from his pocket on his shirt, he revealed a cigarette that he managed to snatch from his dad.

An almost devil-like smirk appeared, "Our lungs Sawyer. We're going to burn our lungs."

 **Thanks for reading 3**


	4. Chapter 4

"Do your parents fight?" JD asked the following day, sitting on the patio furniture in Veronicas backyard.

She shrugged, "Once in a while yeah. Why?"

"I was just wondering if it was normal." He adjusted himself in the chair.

"Is this about your mom and dad last night? Because I really didn't mind. I understand and all." She too sat up.

He looked down, a sour taste filling his mouth, "It's not necessarily that. They do it all the time."

Suddenly she noticed his mood change, "Your dad isn't abusive or anything right? He was so nice yesterday. I can kick his ass for you no problem."

The boy shook his head, "No. It's two sided really, my dad's just an alcoholic asshole and my mom's a bipolar mess. Just name a disorder and she has it."

"I'm sorry JD," She felt insanely bad, and awkward, "That sounds so awful."

Gesturing twords the air, he shook his head, "The world's just really messed up. Sorry I just kinda laid it out there. Sorry if I made you feel weird."

Veronica shook her head, "No no! I love learning about people. Adds to their character value you know? Do tell me more Mr. Dean, anything is probably facinating."

He let out a lopsided grin watching her place her elbows on the table, and her chin in her hands, "Well, I've been around the United States a bazillion times."

"What was your favorite place?" She asked.

For a moment he thought, "I really liked Oregon. The ocean there just seemed so different. And I loved the forests."

"That sounds glorious. I've only been to Michigan, and Illinois. Nothing special like that. Your dad must make lots to vacation like that constantly huh?" She questioned, stirring her lemonade with a straw.

JD deflated. Forgetting to tell the girl that he moved around like a nomad never came up. He wondered if she'd not hang with him if she would find out he was leaving in two months. Thoughts clashing on if he should tell or not. Her brow raised as she studied him, awaiting an answer.

He shrugged, "Yeah. Blowing things up and winning lawsuits really does add up. That man gets sued for walking I'll tell ya."

She grimaced, "Man I wish my dads job was cool. He's a college professor. My mom is pharmacist. They work like, 24/7. You're lucky they don't demolish at night."

"Your parents have good jobs. They're nice." He thought about the one time his mom was a grocery bagger.

"Let's get off this topic while we're deep in. I'll go on a rant that nobody wants to hear Jason Dean." She crossed her arms and looked at her reflection in the french doors.

Face twisting into slight annoyance, he furrowed his eyebrows and tried not to be rude, "I'd prefer JD."

Nodding, she smacked her forehead and sighed, "Oh jeez that's right, sorry."

To himself, he thought he'd come off as the rudest person in the world. But to Veronica, he was so much more than Jason. If she were to ever say his name, it would have to be JD, or Jason Dean. His personality not permitting anything else.

"What do people call you?" He asked to try and derail another touchy conversation about himself.

She smiled, and as did he when he saw the dazzling grin, "Terrible ones really. Not mysterious like JD. Ronnie. People call me Ronnie. Mostly my friends though."

Hiding his stupid expression, he leaned forward, "What about Ron?"

"Oh god don't get me started. Jerks call me Ron. Back in third grade, when I cut my hair super short. I was called that god awful name until middle school by anyone in a higher social class than me." She turned red in the face.

This seemed to happen a lot between the two, and like he'd done before, he shoved it off and tried to make her feel better, "Don't sweat those assholes. You totally rock the namd Ron. The only reason I don't like Jason is because it's bland."

"What about Jay?" She quizzed, feeling airy suddenly, her mood switching rather quickly.

He shook his head and faked gagging, "Do I look like I wear an ascot and have bad hair? Because that's what happens when your name is Jay."

Snorting with her obnoxious laugh, she huddled over in her chair, "You're too confident about your hair."

Rolling his eyes, he sat back, "Rude Veronica. My hair is absolutely astonishing."

Sucking in her lips she looked away to hide her giggles, "Sure.."


	5. Chapter 5

JDs mother was in a mood. And a terrible one at that. Yelling at the smallest things, forcing her son into his room as the war raged on outside the wooden door. Occasionally, he'd hear her get frustrated all over again, and another bang. If disorder permitted, it would end shortly.

But it was uncontrollable. And unpredictable.

Bud Dean walked in the barren home, white walls with no decor, and his wife with bags under her eyes. Sloped on the kitchen floor surrounded by various cleaning rags. He knew he couldn't ask her questions anymore. She wouldn't answer, and it wouldn't do shit.

Stepping around her, he made his way to the livingroom, throwing his bag aside. Television station flipping to the news as he looked down the hall at his sons closed bedroom.

"You're drunk. And it's not even five." Bud whipped his head around to look at Wendy, his wife.

He shrugged it off, "You're having a mental breakdown. And it's not even supper time. What a surprise honey."

A rag was tossed at his face, "You're an asshole. I hate you, and I have no idea why I married you. I'm having a crisis, and you don't even bother to care anymore!"

Loud sigh coming from the most annoyed places in Buds being, he shook his head, running his dirty hands down his face, "When I try, you won't speak, and I get screamed at. I ain't no lost puppy. I've learned my lesson. And found a sound way to deal with your outbursts. Like Jason has."

Deafening silence filled the room as the words where processed. Dean knowing full well that she was even more upset, he watched as the weather showed on the screen. Feeling the calm before the storm at its finest.

Wendy was outraged. Emotions mixing, heart racing as he was so content. It made her furious that he was normal, and she wasn't. No matter how many pills she'd swallowed, she could never be one person. And the man she wed had stopped understanding this a long time ago.

Hand raised high, a loud smack filled the whole room. Enough for JD to raise his head from his pillow. She stepped back and watched as the redness filled her husband's cheek. Reminding herself of the time she'd cut him with glass as he clutched his face and groaned. Healed scars scattered on his arms.

The bedroom door down the hall creaked open without notice. The young boy peaking out as his father stood up, face redder than a tomato. Jason secretly enjoyed the pain that he felt. Knowing it was deserving.

To everyones surprise, Bud turned to his wife. Expressionless, and eyes dulled. Recovering from the blow still, his calloused hands from years of work met with his wives cheek. Sending her plummeting to the ground as she cried out. Watching her husband step over her and sulk into the spare room on the opposite side of their home.

She lay her head gently on the plush pure white carpet. Her vison filled with white socks and the bottoms of jeans, Jason towering over the mess that was her.

Pathetic. Is what she thought of herself. Stupid and idiotic, shoving her son into the damaged world. His father an alcoholic, and his mother a nutcase. She knew she could never let his life be normal, even if they stayed in one place. There'd always be worse things to come.

Her boy got on his knees and touched his mom's shoulder. Making her realize just how mature he'd become. Dark hair filled with so much volume it was impossible to manage. He was tall, and skinny, like his dad when she met him in college. Although he was never really home, she knew her son was grand.

Memories flashed and faded of when he'd play that costly saxophone at the most random times. Causing dinners to be quite amusing.

Watery brown eyes looked up at her kin as he spoke, "I was waiting for the day he'd hit back mom."

Sniffling, she nodded, "I'm a wreck darling."

"Yeah. I know. But you have to accommodate. And stop being abusive. And try to be one person." He began to help her up from the ground.

Her mind switched gears, "I'm a terrible person."

Shrugging as he made his way down the hall, mother's arms wrapped around his shoulders for support, he told the truth, "Yeah, you can be. But everyone has good and bad days. You just have to choose not to let them bug ya."

"When did my baby get so wise?" The two stopped in front of her bedroom at the end of the hall.

He watched as she opened the door and slammed it shut, leaving him outside abruptly. Knowing she didn't even care for an answer. And in two hours, would be baking a pie, and joke with the man she'd just lashed out on. Pretending the unhealthy was normal once again, like always.

And it was okay. He just got used to it.


End file.
